furnacedevfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void
Basic Facts Name English - The Void, The Abyss Name Native - Tómurk Luak (Norksi), Yerin Koral (Rusdi) Name Other - Age - Terrain - No Natural Terrain Atmosphere - Nitrogen (68%), Oxygen (15%), and other gases (17%). Pollution also contributes highly to The Void's atmosphere. Weather - Mostly stagnant and pollution builds up into huge thick clouds around cities. Occasional storms which spread pollution further around and often contains metal shavings which can prove to be lethal. Realm Unique Materials - Major Race - Errakyn, Rusdite Major Factions - The Errassattle, The Rusden Empire Major Languages - Norksi, Rusdi Calendars - Ancient Balon = b New Yoran = y Netchus Colab = nc History (64b) First man successfully enters and exits the void safely. (70b) Further expedition into to the void are successful and the New World Project undergoes development. (78b) New World Project is complete and shipments of supplies begin to arrive in the void. Void colonization now starts. (84b) Heaven is founded as the capital of the void district of the Torloch Empire. The colony governs its self while still paying tribute to the Empire. (86b-120b) Constant colonization takes place and cities like Kakorak, Capitalia (Kolpwriya) and Metand are founded. (126b) The colony grows at an extreme rate and the demand for new cities and more supplies grows. The Gate Project is undertaken to increase the level of supplies being imported. The estimated population is around 21 million. (137b) The Gate Project is completed. New World is now abandoned because of the superior design of the Gate. (145b) Now a striving colony the leaders of the cities ask the Empire for independence. This request is harshly rejected resulting in a cop with the head of the Void being executed for treason. A strict regime is installed. (145b-148b) Protests and riot break out across the colony because of this. The Empire steps in and douses these up risings. This in turn results in a rebellion and a coup. (151b) After years of fighting he Empire forces are pushed out of the Void. The Void Union is established and continues to follow the enemy out through the Gate. Fights break out on both sides of the Gate as the forces struggle to control it. (154b) The fighting almost destroys the gate and both sides sign a treaty to end the conflict. The population also goes through a great increase during this time of victory and succession. (156b) Now with full independence the Void Union invests heavily in expansion within the Void. Cities like Damak and Ave are founded. (170b) Terrorists attack Central Heaven and destroy key government establishments. New policies regarding civilian life are implemented including compulsory 4 year service in the armed forces and the ability for police to enter houses and arrest without warrants. (183b) The government becomes more of a dictatorship after the leader, Kbak Norta Pikra Tlor, refuses to step down after his term finished. Protests and terrorist attacks in Heaven trigger a full Void lock down and a long and harsh regime begins. (190b) Seven years of oppression and genocide brew up a hatred within the population. In the outer lying cities small rebellions take place. (191b) Rebellions now are in full swing as outlying provinces are taken. Conflict draws closer to Heaven. (197b) The fighting draws to a close at rebels flood into the royal keep in Heaven. Kbak Norta Pika Tlor is disembowelled and hanged from the government house. After the fighting ends all of the cities the cities become independent and self governing. (230b) Millions of refugees fleeing the Overworld settle in the Void creating a great over population in most cities. (234b) Resources start running short and great civil unrest is met. Uneasy city states prepare for war. (234b-794b) The Old War breaks out. The gate is destroyed and The Void plunges into darkness. (1y) The war ends and a new calendar is adopted. (20y) With new found stability and a low population, the Void opens up trade. Trade hubs include Kakorak and the Great Bazzar. - - - - Unaccounted for (344y) Founding of the Rusden Empire. - - - (1145y-1358y) The western Rusden Empire invades eastern nation. The Void breaks into war again. Many cities are occupied swiftly. (1370y-1400y) Occupied cities grow restless under Rusden control and slowly start to rebel. (1472y-1479y) Eastern cities rally together under Kakora and push the Rusden Empire out if the east. The allied forces push towards the Rusden capital. The offensive halts as the Kakoran Emperor is assassinated. (1nc) The Void once again changes calendars to signify the ending of another war. Category:Void